charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Witchstock
Witchstock is the 11th episode of the sixth season and the 122nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige is transported back in time via a pair of Gram's magical go-go boots. Piper and Phoebe must prevent Paige from changing the past and disrupting the lineage of The Charmed Ones. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris and Luthor Morris Guest Stars *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Kara Zediker as Young Penny Halliwell *Jake Busey as Nigel *Patrick Cassidy as Allen Halliwell *Kam Heskin as Robin Co-Stars *Peter Pergelides as Guard *Michael Storer as Sawmill Worker *Gabe Vanderwalker as Stoner *Timothy Elwell as Officer Featuring *Jill Small as Celine Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''To Summon the Dead :''Hear these words, hear my cry, :Spirit from the other side. :Come to me, I summon thee, :Cross now the great divide. Spells ''To Pacify an Enemy's Stave :''They have no right, :They have no power, :Turn their hate sticks into flowers. ''Seduction Spell'' :Come to me and be seduced, :I have a girl to introduce. :Fall for her you can't resist her. :Trust me, mister, she's my sister. ''To Unleash Evil in a Home'' :And so I call upon the Crone :Let evil roam inside this home. ''Love Spell'' :May peace and love :From the moon above :Flow through your heart :On the wings of a dove. ''To Vanquish Nigel'' :Snuff this warlock his days are done :But make him good for the ecosystem. ''To Vanquish a Slime Demon'' :Drawing on the Power of Three, :Destroy this evil entity! Potions *Phoebe and Paige made a potion to blast Nigel. *They made another potion, but he blinked out before it could hit him, so its effects are unknown. *Penny was working on a Binding Potion. Powers *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris and Paige. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to levitate, so the Slime Demon would sense her magic. *'Sensing: '''Used by the Slime Demon to sense magic. *'Swallowing:' The Slime Demon wanted to swallow Phoebe and Chris, but Piper blew it up. It later engulfed a lamp, the Manor and Penny. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up the Slime Demon. *'Reconstitution:' Used by the Slime Demon to reconstitute after Piper blew it up. *'Smoking:' After Paige put on the Go-Go Boots, she disappeared in smoke. *'Sparkling:' Paige, Phoebe and Piper appeared in 1967, surrounded by sparkles. They later appeared in the present the same way. *'Aura Manipulation:' Used by Penny to adjust her aura. *'Photokinesis:' Used by the 1967 Leo with two other Whitelighters to create figures made of orbs. *'Telekinesis:' Used by a witch in 1967 on her paint brush, so she could paint figures on her body. Penny later used it to fling Nigel and to fling some pieces of furniture, hitting the Warlock. *'Hovering:' Used by a Whitelighter in 1967 to hover while playing the guitar. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Nigel to stop time. *'Blinking:' Type of Teleportation used by Nigel. *'Corporealization:' Used by Penny to become tangible. *'Power Absorption:' Used by the Slime Demon to absorb Magic, allowing it to grow. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Wyatt to orb his bottle to himself. *'Fireballs:' Robin created one to attack Allen, but then threw it at Paige. She created one to attack Paige again, but she slipped on marbles Paige had dropped, so the fireball was thrown up-wards and then fell back down on her, causing her vanquish. Nigel distroyed the potions with one and then wanted to kill Penny and Piper, but Allen jumped in front of the fireball, which killed him. Nigel later used one to attack Penny. 6x11P1.png|Chris orbing out. 6x11P2.png|Chris orbing in with Phoebe. 6x11P3.png|Phoebe levitates to lure the Slime Demon. 6x11P4.png|The Slime Demon swallows Phoebe. 6x11P5.png|Piper blows up the Slime Demon. 6x11P6.png|Paige orbing in. 6x11P7.png|Paige smokes out as she puts on the Go-Go boots. 6x11P8.png|Paige sparkling in in 1967. 6x11P9.png|Penny Halliwell is adjusting her aura. 6x11P10.png|Whitelighters manipulating orbs. 6x11P11.png|A Witch using Telekinesis on a paint brush to paint flowers on her body. 6x11P12.png|A Whitelighter hovering while playing the guitar. 6x11P13.png|Nigel stops time. 6x11P14.png|Nigel blinked in. 6x11P15.png|Nigel blinked out. 6x11P16.png|Grams becomes corporeal. 6x11P17.png|The Slime Demon swallowing Chris. 6x11P18.png|Chris starts to orb. 6x11P19.png|Piper blows up the Slime Demon. 6x11P20.png|Phoebe and Piper sparkling in in 1967. 6x11P21.png|Wyatt orbs his bottle. 6x11P22.png|The Slime Demon swallowing a lamp. 6x11P23.png|Robin throws a fireball at Paige. 6x11P24.png|Robin is vanquished with her own fireball. 6x11P25.png|Nigel stops time. 6x11P26.png|Nigel blinked in. 6x11P27.png|Nigel stops time again. 6x11P28.png|Nigel throws a fireball at Penny and Piper, but Allen jumps in front of it. 6x11P29.png|Nigel about to blink out. 6x11P30.png|The Slime Demon swallowing Penny. 6x11P31.png|Penny's potion is destroyed by Nigel's fireball. 6x11P32.png|Nigel creates another fireball. 6x11P33.png|Nigel is flung by Penny. 6x11P34.png|Nigel is flung by Penny. 6x11P35.png|Penny flings a table against Nigel. 6x11P36.png|Penny telekinetically crashes the Grandfather clock. 6x11P37.png|The sisters sparkling in in their own time. 6x11P38.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. Artifacts *'Grams's Go-Go Boots' - A pair of red shiny boots. They were Grams's, and she had cast a Return to Owner spell on them. After Paige put them on, she was taken back to 1967. *'Crystals''' - Used by the witches in the Manor in 1967 to protect them. *'Grams's ring and earrings' - Piper and Phoebe used these jewels to get to 1967 too. Notes and Trivia *This is the twelfth episode to have the word "witch" in the title. *Holly Marie Combs was actually pregnant and showing when this episode was taped. Hence, large clothes and trick camera angles were used to hide this fact. *As from this episode on, Brian Krause has a shorter, darker hairstyle than that of the opening credit clips and previous episodes. *When Paige sees Grams in the past, she is doing a chakra cleanse of herself. In "Used Karma", Paige mentions a Chakra cleanse in the Book of Shadows. *When past Leo introduces himself to Paige, he mentions the astrological sign of the same name. Ironically, Paige's zodiac sign is a Leo, having been born on August 2, 1977. *This is the last time we see the Charmed Ones face a warlock in the television series. The next time the sisters would face a warlock is in Season 9. *This is the last time we see Phoebe use her power of levitation on the show. *Piper loses her powers for the fourteenth time, Phoebe for the twelfth time and Paige for the seventh time. *When Chris is getting swallowed by the Slime Demon in the attic, Piper's Fearless Spell from "A Witch's Tail, Part 2" can be seen written on the wall. * Magic appeared to be used much more openly in the sixties. For instance, Penny had no qualms about chanting a spell to turn the cops' nightsticks into flowers in front of everyone. * In Robin's spell she calls upon the "Crone". The Crone was a demonic seer in Charmed's fifth season. * This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. * The grandfather clock is broken again in this episode. Cultural References *The episode title is a play on words to the 1969 event Woodstock - a free festival where nearly 500,000 people came to celebrate peace and love. * The song hippie-Grams sings to Wyatt is the 60's protest anthem "We Shall Not Be Moved". Glitches *Paige claims in this episode that she was born "in the year of the Ox" and therefore is a natural leader. If this were true, Paige would've had to have been born in either 1973 or 1985, neither of which is the case. Rose McGowan actually was born in 1973. *When Phoebe says the spell to summon Grams, she accidentally says, "Come to thee, I summon thee," instead of, "Come to me, I summon thee." * When the sisters are in 1967, they have a look in the Book of Shadows. After a little search, Phoebe finds a much thinner book. However, when Allen caught Robin, the Book of Shadows can be seen behind Robin, on its stand, completely filled with pages. * When Leo, Grams and Chris are running down the stairs to escape the slime, it is clear that Wyatt is replaced by a stunt doll. * When Phoebe levitates as the bait and the Slime Demon is charging toward her underground, from the shot that is pointed to the ground, her arms can be seen moving. However, when the shot changes, her arms haven't moved. Continuity Errors *This episode originally was meant to be written about Patty as a young hippie; one of the episode's purposes being for Paige to get to know her biological mother better. However, Finola Hughes was unavailable, and the episode was re-written for Grams instead. Because of this, there are a number of inconsistencies in the timeline. * It is said in the episode "Necromancing the Stone" that Grams' romance with the Necromancer is the reason she gave up on love and began hating men. However, that is contradicted in part in this episode, where it is said that Grams gave up on love and became bitter after the death of her first husband Allen. Gallery Episode Stills 0fgfg1ffddf.jpg a0x2s.jpg f0x3sae.jpg 611d.jpg Quotes :Chris: No, she's a lot late. Paige used to be the first one to a vanquish. What's wrong with her? :Piper: She's in love, that's hardly wrong. :Darryl: How much longer is this gonna take? :Piper: (to Chris) Go see what Phoebe's doing. ::(Chris orbs out.) :Darryl: Where'd he go? :Piper: Hong Kong. :Darryl: Hong Kong? This is the last time I work ground control for you guys. :Phoebe: Okay. Be careful of my origami, that tiger took two frickin' hours. :Phoebe: No way. I refuse to believe that Grams ever wore anything this hot. :Piper: Yeah, I figured her more for steel toed orthopaedics, you know, the better to kick your ass with. :Grams: And Paige moved out? When? :Phoebe: Uh, a few weeks ago. But we're handling everything. :Grams: Dear, you have Paige stuck in the past and a demonic blob roaming the manor. Exactly how are you handling things? :Grams: Of course. (Leo hands Wyatt to Grams.) Come here, moonbeam. :Leo: Wyatt. His name's Wyatt. :Penny: Glad to know I have groovy grandkids. Just the same, I think I'm gonna work on a forgetting spell for after you go. You know, keep the cosmic order. :Paige: Aww, I like this Grams, I don't wanna forget you. :Phoebe: What about Grams? :Leo: She didn't make it. :(The basement door opens and smoke pours out. Grams walks out, coughing.) :Grams: Nonsense. You can't damage an old war horse like me. I'm already dead. :Phoebe: Yay, Grams, I'm so glad you're back. :Paige: Hey there, sun god. :Leo: Hey, that was a long time ago. Let's just keep that between us, okay? International Titles *'French:' Faîtes l'amour, pas la guerre (Make Love, Not War) * Finnish: 'Rakkauden kesä ''(Summer of Love) *'''Italian: Witchstock *'Czech:' Léto lásky (Summer of Love) *'Slovak:' Witchstock *'Russian:' Зачарованные hиппи hippi (Charmed Hippie) *'Spanish (Spain):' Surtido de brujas (Assortment/Selection of Witches) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Paz y Amor (Peace and Love) *'German:' Witchstock *'Hungarian:' Szeress boszi, ne háborúzz (Love Witch, Not War) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6